Not So Alike
by Michy Drarry Shipper
Summary: Fred wants to ask Hermione something. He enlists George to help him out. Fluff.


**Disclaimer: **Don't own Harry Potter.

**Dedication:** Written for Rae, gifted as part of the Holiday Fic Exchange. Hope you enjoy, sweetie!

**Rating: **K

**Warnings:** Fluff abounds

**Summary:** Fred has something to ask Hermione. He enlists George to help him out.

**Also:** Entered in the _Duct Tape Competition_ for Red Plaid

* * *

"You're looking rather peaky today, Freddy. What's up?" George asked.

"Today's the day, Georgie."

George cheered. "So you're finally living up to the virtue of courage that our fine house is famous for. That's – wait..."

Fred was rubbing the back of his head guiltily. "Not quite," he admitted. ''My sources tell me that the well-formed Durmstrang lad that Ronnikins has a crush on is planning to strike tomorrow, so –"

"You need to ask her before he does," George finished.

"You've got to help me, favourite brother," Fred begged.

"No need for flattery, Freddie. You know I'll do whatever you want me to."

Fred's eyes lit up. "Wicked."

He plucked a red hair from his twin's head.

"Oh no…" George groaned.

"You did say 'anything'," Fred reminded him with a grin.

George sighed theatrically. "Fine."

* * *

"Ready, Freddie?" George asked, as they entered the library.

"Yep. You?"

"Of course."

They strolled up to Hermione who was ensconced in an armchair with a lap full of books as thick as bricks. Her frizzy hair hung over her face as she tilted her head to read.

George coughed. "Morning, 'Mione."

Hermione jumped slightly and looked up. "Oh, hey Fred. George," she gave them a smile, "What brings you here?"

"You act like we never visit the library," George complained in an offended tone.

"I'll have you know that we've come here at least," Fred counted on his fingers, "Three times this year alone."

Hermione's lips twitched. "Yes but those times you were just – wait, are you setting up some sort of prank now?"

"Unfortunately not," Fred said, "Actually –"

"I wanted to talk to you," George finished.

"Oh." Hermione's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"I'll leave you to it, Freddie," Fred said, before disappearing behind some bookshelves.

Hermione looked even more confused. George sat himself in an armchair facing her, feeling slightly nervous. He didn't want to mess this up. Hermione laid aside her book and looked at him expectantly. He decided it would be best to come straight out with it.

"I was wondering whether you would like to go to the Yule ball with me."

Hermione looked taken aback. "Really?"

"Yeah."

Hermione blushed and looked down, then flicked her eyes back up to George. "You want me to go with you?" she asked slowly.

George nodded.

"Before I answer, can you tell me one thing?" Hermione demanded.

"Sure."

She leaned in towards him, her face so close that he could see the lighter flecks of amber in her brown eyes. "Why," she whispered, "are you disguised as Fred?"

George's jaw dropped. "How did you know?"

Hermione leant back. "It's quite annoying to answer a question with a question."

George shook his head in astonishment. She really was the smartest witch of their age. "He was too nervous to ask you himself, and being the magnanimous fellow I am, I agreed to help him."

"He was nervous?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yep. I'm the brave one, you see. What do you say about the ball?"

Hermione folded her arms and smiled. "I'm going to have to turn you down, I'm afraid."

"Oh." George's face fell in disappointment.

"I want to go with somebody else."

"Ohhh," George stretched the syllable out, comprehension dawning on him.

Hermione smirked and gently eased out of her seat. George watched with barely contained mirth as she tip-toed up to the bookshelf and slipped silently around.

Fred was fiddling with the spines of the books on a shelf at waist height. Had George asked her yet? What if she said no?

He jumped as someone grabbed his arm. He whipped around to see Hermione, grinning broadly. "Um, hi?"

She laughed to see him looking so worried when he was usually so self-assured. "I want to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?"

Fred's heart leapt, until he realised she was supposed to be going with him, not George. "Don't you want to go with Fred?"

"I'd love to go with you, Fred. That's why I'm asking."

Fred burst out laughing, flooding with relief. "Thank Merlin. You really are the smartest girl in the world, do you realise that?"

Hermione shrugged bashfully.

"So how did you guess?"

"You and George are literally identical. I doubt anything will even change when the Polyjuice Potion wears off. It's your personalities that set you apart. And I could tell from the start that you were you, and George was George."

Fred beamed. As much as he enjoyed tricking people by swapping places with George, it was nice to know that he could be recognised and appreciated as an individual.

"I best get back to studying," Hermione said apologetically.

"Okay," Fred replied.

He escorted Hermione back to her seat, grinning at George. As they left the library, Fred turned to his brother. "She said yes, Georgie!"

"Weren't you the one who said yes, since she technically asked you out?" George asked.

"Shut up," he muttered good-naturedly. He didn't mind really. He was going to the ball with Hermione Granger!

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews are always appreciated :)


End file.
